greekgoddessesfandomcom-20200214-history
Iris
From her beautiful personality, appearance and optimism, Iris is the goddess of rainbows in general. If people consider the goddess Iris, she is a minor. But if people realize, she is quite major and is Zeus' and Hera's personal messenger. With that, she earned wings as her prize. But turned them away. In the end, she managed to fly without wings. She also carries a jug with her filled with water. She uses that jug for making rainbows. In jug paintings, she's the most popular goddess to be painted on one. On those paintings, she is seen carrying a staff. Iris is also one of the few goddesses that can travel to the Underworld. Despite major gods attempting to sadden her image, Iris likes to hold her chin up high and smile. She is also the goddess of the sky, clouds, sea and air. She can change the weather and create rainbow slides and slide down them faster than the speed of sound. She also has the abilities to stand on clouds, and is described as being as light as a feather. She can travel faster than the speed of sound, and is extremely quiet when she flies past the Titans. Her official Greek name is Ἶρις. Family Iris' parents are Electra (Elektra), her mother, a cloud nymph, and her father, Thaumus, being a sea god. Her three sisters are the Harpies, Celaeno, Ocypete and Aello. Her other siblings are her brother, Hydaspes, and her evil twin sister, Arke. Friends Iris is friends with Persephone, Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis, and best friends with Antheia. Hera has a soft spot for her and likes her honey that she serves for the Olympians, and she does not punish her like she does to certain people. She is friends with many people, and making her popular on Mount Olympus. Relationships Iris married Zephyrus, the god of the west-wind. They have two sons, Pathos and Butch. Iris fell for him immediately. Zephyrus is described to have neat hair, styled by the wind. Iris' symbol Like each of the known goddesses, Iris has a symbol. Her symbol is an Iris with musical notes floating around it. It is also a rainbow over a waterfall. Her other symbol was created by the French a long time ago, a simplified version of an Iris blooming. Appearance Iris is usually wearing purple and other light, yet cool colors. Her dress is floaty and light so that she won't have any trouble making rainbows. Occasionally, she wears some transparent sleeves, light as air. She wears headdress too, something made of flowers or is naturally made. Personality Iris' personality is loved everywhere around. She is optimistic, faithful and lovely. She is loyal to her fellow gods and goddesses and can be firm if possible. Overall, she is the perfect goddess to have as a friend and can be quirky, eccentric and ditzy goddess to have around. Iris can also crack jokes and smile a lot when her friends are upset. Notes *Iris usually is rumored around, especially with few rumors such as she living in a Cloud Palace with her five other siblings, and her being the Minister of the Olympians and Mount Olympus. *She and the god of dreams, Morpheus, fell in love, but they did not take their relationship seriously, later on completely forgetting about each other. Roman Name Iris' Roman name is Arcus, though she prefers her Roman name to be Iris, either is alright. Things named after her Iridology-A study of Iris in Egypt. They worship her there. Iris-part of the eye. Iris-color. There is a temple of Iris hidden somewhere in the US. Iris-California. Iris Falls-a waterfall devoted to her fast rainbow slides and flying. The Yeşilırmak River-meaning Iris in Greek. Gallery Iris' gallery can be found here. Surname Some Greeks may not know this, but Iris' last name is Aellopus, meaning light-footed and stormy. Major or Minor? Iris' general outlook is a minor, but if people realise, she is a major (mostly stuck between), being Hera's personal hand-maiden and the only goddess who can tame the weather after Zeus gets angry. Weaknesses Iris can be very insecure and unconfident about herself and her choices she makes, and she doesn't work very well with peer pressure either. She tends to get easily stressed, and she'd rather listen to the judgement of her friends' than her own. When her twin Arke also tricks her, she misses the old times when they were best friends, so she sometimes softens up and becomes vulnerable for Arke, though is likely to pull it together and toughen up again some time later. Greek Name Iris' official Greek name is Ἶρις. Facts * Iris has a huge obsession with rainbows. * The rumors are all true, she is the minister of Olympus and lives in a cloud palace. * The Egyptians invented a subject called 'Iridology' which is the study of Iris. They worship her in Egypt and get tattoos too. * Iris is stuck between Major and Minor Goddesses. * Arke and Iris both founded the Star Sign: 'Gemini.' Quotes * "We are beautiful on the outside, and inside. Take rainbows for example!" * "The sky is '''not '''the limit to my optimism." * "Ooh! Look! A genuine rainbow! I wish I could ride on it... Oh wait.. I can!" * "Rainbows are awesome!" Monthly Update Iris has been chosen as this month's and May's Wiki decor! She will be this Wikia's favicon. Table of persona Category:Goddesses Category:Major Goddesses Category:Minor Goddesses Category:Olympians Category:Rulers